Balaho (Nippaverse)
, |gravity = approx. 0.709 G|atmosphere = 5.7 CO2, CH4, He|population = 320 million|temperature = -33°C to 5°C (-27°F to 41°F)|species = |government = Republic|technology tier = Tier 2|current threat to array = Negligible}}Balaho is the Unggoy homeworld and it is the fifth planet orbiting the star Tala. History Joining the Covenant Before it was found by the Covenant, Balaho was mostly dominated by Unggoy tribes living in a pre-industrial level of advancement. This allowed the Covenant to easily annex the planet and enslave its people. Rebellion When the Unggoy Rebellion took place, an Arbiter was ordered to begin glassing the planet as a final warning; the rebels gave up before the orbital bombardment was complete. Sixteenth Unggoy Disobedience The planet was also the site of the Sixteenth Unggoy Disobedience. The Unggoy, once again disobeying the Covenant, were put down on Balaho during a battle in which the Covenant, commanded by future Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee, led the Unggoy back to the order of the Covenant. Grunt Republic of Balaho The Grunt Republic of Balaho was founded in 2552 by Grunt Major Flipflap after an Agricultural Support ship brought them back to Balaho and had it provided to support them. The next few years civilization would begin to rebuild on the planet. During the years the Unngoy would be tested due to sudden changes in the leader and due to the Covenant Remnant and the dickheads of ONI sending Kilo-Five to support an Unngoy terrorist insurgency to assassinate a leader. Physical Aspects Topography It is a mostly-frozen planet with temperatures ranging from -33°C (-27.4 F) to 5°C (41°F). Being a terrestrial planet with significant amounts of methane in the atmosphere, Unggoy wear methane tanks while they are on other planets. This gas prevents much of the world from being seen from orbit.1 The parts of the surface that are not covered by polar ice caps or fresh water are brackish tidal flats where naturally occurring pillars of fire exist. Most of the Unggoy live in this area where the cold season is not as harmful to them. The world is still recovering from an environmental collapse caused by massive global over-industrialization prior to the activation of the Halo Array.1 Flora and Fauna Balaho is the homeworld of the Unggoy. There are also many other species on the planet including the Shade crab, the Mud wasp, the Zap-jelly, and the Scrub grub. Astronomy Balaho has two moons, Buwan and Padpad; the primary and secondary satellites, respectively Trivia * Balaho means "slush" in Tagalog, the language of the Philippines. Unggoy means "monkey" in the same language. * Methane is a powerful greenhouse gas, about 23 times stronger than CO2, which is strange considering how Balaho is so cold when the planet's atmosphere is composed mainly of it. The most likely explanation is that Balaho is much further away from Tala then other habitable planets are from their suns, and was only warm enough to support life because of its methane atmosphere. Category:Covenant planets